


"What did we even raise."

by IdontKnowItsLate



Series: Sweet and Pure [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But so whipped, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jimin and Jin are besties, Jimin has a bad past, M/M, Namjin are Dads, Of Kookie, Of Vhope, Past single dad Jimin, Slice of Life, TaeKook are awkward, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoongi is a grump, Yoonmin are Dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdontKnowItsLate/pseuds/IdontKnowItsLate
Summary: YoonMin are the parents of an awkward, bratty Jeon Jungkook and NamJin try to raise Vhope without turning them gay.This fic includes:Unhealthy amounts of fluff, YoonMin being parent goals, Jin being a sassy mom, Jimin and Jin obsessing over their sons love lifes, Hoseok being the coolest brother, Namjoon and Yoongi suffering together and TaeKook trying to start a relationship without their parents knowing.





	1. TaeKook Trouble Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will include mostly oneshots but the first chapters tell a little story, so you can understand all the rest.  
> Enjoy ☆

"Appaa?? Have you seen my Timberlands somewhere?" a voice shouts through the house.

As fast as lightning Jungkook runs through the house looking for his favourite shoes but not finding them.

"I told you to put them where they belong." Jimin scolds from the kitchen, shaking his head.

"That's what you get for not listening to your father." Yoongi adds, gets up from his chair and helps Jungkook looking for his shoes.

"Wow thanks Yoongi. Will you guys just stop working against me and help for once??" the boy grumbles and checks under the sofa in the living room.

"If you start listening to us for once we will stop working against you~" Jimin sings and places the freshly cooked breakfast on the table.

"Come on Kookie, breakfast time. You can look for your shoes after that or wear something else, it won't hurt you." he orders and waits for his boys to join him at the table.

The small family sits at the table enoying breakfast and having some light conversation.

"What are you up to today, Kook-ah?" Yoongi asks and takes another mouth full of rice.

"I'm gonna meet Tae after school for homework and some studying. We'll go for dance practice together after that." he explains, staring at the table cloth and intensely thinking about where he saw his fave shoes the last time.

"As always." Yoongi answers and smiles at his husband who throws him a knowing smirk.

"You said you want to audition soon, right? Did you choose a company yet?" Jimin asks truly interested in his sons plans.

"Well Tae auditioned for BigHit Entertainment and was immediately accepted. He went there after Hoseok got in so easily 2 years ago." the brunette explains and raises his head to look at his parents.

"Okay, but Hoseok is a really really good dancer. Tae is a lot better at singing but Hoseok is undoubtedly better at dancing. And you darling, you are not bad at both." Jimin smiles at his son.

Jungkook frowns and puts his chopsticks down.

"Wow thanks appa. You think I don't have a slight chance do you." he snaps.

"Of course you do! I know you have a chance. I made it into a company back then and even a grumpy butt like Yoongi could do it. It should be easier for you than for him." he quickly corrects himself.

"Thank you." his husband and his son answer and look at him with a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"You clearly got your talent for dancing from Jimin. The rapping is from me." the black haired man grins.

"Yoongi you are still not my father." Jungkook chuckles and nudges his 'dad' in the ribs.

"But I've been caring for your butt since you were 6 and I taught you how to rap so shut up." he retorts and laughs a little.

Yoongi and Jungkook had an amazing relationship.

When his real father left him and Jimin right after his birth, Jimin raised him alone and lived with his friends for a while.

His childhood friends Seokjin and Namjoon had two children themselves, at that time their oldest son Hoseok was five and their younger son Taehyung was barely three.

They met regularly and cared for each other, so it wasn't a big deal when Jimin and Jungkook moved in for a while.

Jimin was a dancer and singer and he was quite well known. To say his fans were displeased when he suddenly disappeared from the big screen would be an understatement. His sales went down a lot and money got tight, so when he was asked to work with a famous rapper for a new song he immediately agreed.

The rapper was called Agust D and his songs sounded like he was a rude person who thinks about money only.

Jimin greatly disliked people like him but if he helped him to earn money he'll give it a try.

So when they met in PD-nim's office, Jimin got something entirely different from what he expected.

The man was barely taller than him, had black hair and skin so white it looked almost translucent.

He didn't behave rude or disrespectful at all, he seemed just a little distant or tired.

The man introduced himself as Min Yoongi, his real name not his stage name, and bowed to him.

Honestly, Jimin was a little startled by the guy's behaviour but.. in a good way.

He found out that he was very passionate about writing and composing music and loved nothing more.

They started to spend their breaks together and got to know each other more.

After finishing Jimin's song, Yoongi asked him to make a song for his mixtape together too.

They opened up to each other a lot, even to the point where Jimin openly talked about Jungkook and his ex boyfriend and his financial problems.

Yoongi was really understanding and helpful, he told him about his past and how he got where he is now and it inspired Jimin to try even harder.

For himself and for his son.

When their last day of work ended and they were about to say goodbye, something unexpected happened.

Yoongi gently grabbed the smaller by his wrists and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Park Jimin, I really enjoyed working and.. And spending time with you. Could um.. Could you imagine going on a date with me?" he asked, almost sounded shy and it was the first time in almost 2 months that Jimin saw the elder being nervous.

He couldn't help but giggle and free himself from Yoongi's grip just to hug him.

"Yeah, sounds good." he happily agreed and saw Yoongi smile - also for the first time.

It got way better from there.

They had a few dates, Jimin introduced him to Jin and Namjoon and even brought Jungkook with him when he visited Yoongi.

His new boyfriend and his son were a good team after overcoming the awkwardness in the beginning.

They took their time, especially because of Yoongi having some tours and performances outside the country.

He actually proposed to Jimin (with Jungkooks help) three years after they first met and moved in together one year after their wedding.

They live together for almost 10 years now and it feels like it's been like this forever.

"So when will you be home?" Yoongi asks his son.

"I dunno, it'll be late I guess. Around 10 maybe." Jungkook shrugs and finishes the rest of his breakfast.

"Yah, you are 16 years old. Are you supposed to be out that late?" Jimin chimes in, a worried look on his face.

"Yes I'm already 16 years old appa, I can look after myself!" he whines and jumps up to continue looking for his shoes.

"That brat has no manners.." Yoongi mutters to himself and takes a sip of his black coffee.

"You've got 2 minutes until Hoseok and Tae will be here to get you, hurry a little and get your stuff!" Jimin reminds him and hopes his son even heard what he said.

It was quiet for around half a minute until they heard an excited squeal.

"YES. I KNEW THEY'D BE SOMEWHERE IN MY ROOM." 

Jimin giggles and Yoongi just rolls his eyes as Jungkook runs past them, backpack over one shoulder, jacket halfway over the other and shoelaces not even half tied.

"Bye appa, bye Yoongi see you tonight!" he rambles as he smoothly slips out of the front door the same second they hear a car honk.

"What did we even raise.." Yoongi sighs amusedly, obviously not bothered by the boy's behaviour at all.

"He's my baby, what did you expect?" Jimin asks and throws him a smirk.

"Honestly? Not much." his husband backfires and immediately gets smacked for it.

"You love me! Me and Jungkook too!" Jimin pouts and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Of course I do darling, that's why I don't care putting up with your shit." Yoongi answers honestly as he picks up a few dirty dishes.

He quickly kisses Jimin on the way to the sink and drops everything into it.

"So, got to go to work. What about you?" he asks, snatching more dishes off the table.

"I'm free until 3. I love teaching classes for busy people, it gives me so much free time." Jimin cheers and wiggles a little in his chair.

"You still can't sleep in though, so what's the point in that?" the black haired man asks and stands behind him.

"First, not everbody's life is about sleep only. Second, yes I can't sleep in because I have to take care of two clumsy, forgetful kids." 

"That hurt jagiya." Yoongi chuckles.

Jimin grins and looks up to meet his husbands eyes.

"Good." he says and pouts his lips, begging for a kiss.

The elder places a gentle kiss to his pretty lips and softly strokes his cheek before pulling away.

"I'd love to stay at home with you a little longer but, as usual, I have to do stuff to earn money." he sighs, even though they both know Yoongi loves his job.

Working as a producer was his dream all along, so he'd never complain about anything regarding work.

"Have a nice day, see you later. Love you!" Jimin calls after him as he walks down the hallway towards the door.

"Love you too babe, work hard." Yoongi answers and Jimin could hear him smile.

His boys really are something else.


	2. TaeKook Trouble Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just everyday life and the secret of TaeKook^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> Yay the introduction continues, I hope you like it!  
> Please enjoy! ☆

Jungkook runs towards the black car which waits for him only a few meters away from the house.  
He swiftly opens the back door and throws himself on the seat, dropping the bag down to his feet.

"Morning hyung, morning Tae." he greats, grinning at his best friend who sits next to him, grinning as well.

Jungkook never called Taehyung 'hyung'.  
He just didn't.  
When he was young Jimin explained to him how important it was to respect your elders and call boys who are older than him 'hyung'.  
But from the very beginning, he never did that with Tae.  
They are best friends, I'd be awkward and wrong if they used honorifics.  
It never bothered Tae anyways, he only reminds Jungkook of it if he wants to tease him.

"Morning Kookie, your shoelaces are undone." Tae notices and points down to his feet.

"Busy morning?" Hoseok asks from the drivers seat, slowly driving towards their school.

"As always, you know how it works." Jungkook sighs, ties his laces and falls back into his seat before leaning forward towards the oldest again.

"Hoseok hyung? Can you play some BIGBANG pleease?" he asks in his sweetest voice, batting his eyelashes.

"Sure." he agrees and switches the song to some of BIGBANG's latest ones.

The ride to school was always rather quiet, all of them were still very tired and just wanted to listen to some music before the day really starts.

"Alright boys, have fun." Hoseok bids them good bye as he stops by their school.

"We never did and we never will have fun. But thanks, you too." Taehyung fake smiles at his brother and closes the car door behind him.

"Come on, let's get this over with." he adds and walks past a still very tired looking Jungkook.

**\--사--랑--해--요--**

 

"What do you think?" Jungkook asks, turning back towards his best friend.  
They currently hung out in Tae's room and talked about the outfit for their next dance performance.  
Their dance teacher wants them to wear black and white, kind of tight shirts and black leather pants.  
They agreed to try on the clothes together so they could decide if they liked them on the other.  
Jungkook stands in front of Taehyung's mirror, pulling here and picking there and looking very unsure if he likes it.

"Honestly? Your legs look fucking amazing in those pants." Tae truthfully answers and is actually impressed at how good his best friend looks.  
Well.. Best friend?  
Not really.  
With a few big steps he stands in front of the younger, swiftly bringing his arms around him.  
Just then Jungkook could feel two big hands on his butt, squeezing lightly.  
"And not only your legs.." his hyung whispers in his ear as he leans even more into the smaller boy.  
Jungkook could feel the blush rising on his cheeks and he turns his head so he wouldn't see him and Taehyung in the mirror.  
The older on the other hand had different plans.  
He places two fingers beneath Jungkook's chin, gently forcing him to look into his eyes.  
When he was sure that the eye contact would last longer than one second, he leans in and presses his own lips onto Jungkook's.  
The boy immediately reacts and kisses him back, not a hint of hesitation.

He might be a little shy, but he knows what he wants.

As Taehyung breaks the short kiss he slides his hands down to Jungkook's waist, holding him as close as possible.

"Tae, this.. We shouldn't..-" but he was cut off by his hyung kissing him again, deeper and longer this time.  
Giving up, he wraps his arms around the taller boy's neck and melts into the kiss.  
As innocent as the intention might have been in the beginning, it doesn't stop the little peck from turning into a full blown make out session.  
At a moment of sanity, Jungkook tries to shove Taehyung away from him.

"We can't do this now, your parents might see us." he stutters quietly, again avoiding his boyfriends eyes.  
The latter sighs, bringing a hand up to cup the youngers cute, full cheek.  
"Kookie-ah. What would they do if they saw us? Kill us? Disown us? Shout? Cry?? They wouldn't care baby." he tries to convince him for the 100001st time.  
At least that's what it feels like.  
His boyfriend doesn't look very convinced though.  
Jungkook's eyes fall to the ground completely and he shifts uncomfortably.  
"But.. They know me since I was born and.. I don't know it's weird.. I mean, we are both boys and stuff.." he mutters and awkwardly scratches his left arm, not lifting his head to look at Taehyung as the latter's expression turns into something that looks almost annoyed.  
Followed by a deep sigh he walks back to his bed and sits down on the edge before saying "Jeon Jungkook. Your parents are two men. My parents are also two MEN. Why for hells sake would you think they'd be against you or me having a boyfriend?"

Jungkook finally looks at him and shrugs.  
"I don't know. I think I'm just nervous because I havn't told them yet.. It feels like keeping a secret from them. I'm sorry Tae." he apologizes and the guilty expression on his face was probably the cutest thing Taehyung has ever seen in his life.  
At the same time Jungkook shouldn't feel bad for what he does.  
Taehyung sometimes forgets that his boyfriend is only 16 years old, which seems incredibly young if you are 18 years yourself.  
He himself was basically an adult, while Jungkook was still a little boy discovering what he wants and what to expect in life.  
He shouldn't be so hard on him, pubecent hormones are annoying enough.

His previous frown turns into a small, pretty smile and he opens his arms towards his boyfriend.  
"No, it's alright. I am sorry Jungkookie. Please come here?" he asks, voice gentle and full of affection as he gestures the younger to come over.  
He doesn't waste a second, almost jumping over to him and dropping down onto his lap.  
Burrying his face in Tae's chest, taking in the scent and arms slung tightly around his middle, he feels his worries disappear.  
He felt good, at home.  
Taehyung has one arm around his hip and the other hand in his hair, softly stroking his black locks.  
They both smile contently, not bothered by the almost open door at all..


	3. TaeKook Trouble Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin freaks about Jungkook and Tae and Yoongi is.. his calm self.  
> Also a little backstory on Jin being the bestest friend in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it possible to have so much fun writing something?  
> I just love this concept so much, it gives me sooo many possibilities.  
> Just wait, when the TaeKook part is finished there will be a flood of one shots.  
> Be prepared and have fun reading my friends ☆
> 
> And btw: Comments are very much asked for! I really want to know what you think of this idea because I LOVE IT (as I said like 1000 times before)  
> Okay I'mma let you go now, enjoy ☆

Jin hurries around the house, desperately looking for his phone.  
Because he saw.  
He just went to ask the boys if they wanted to eat something and that's when it happened.  
The door wasn't closed completely so he didn't think much of it when he sticked his head into the room, ready to ask if they were hungry.  
He couldn't get the words out though, because what he saw surprised him to a point where he just stumbled out of the room, hoping the boys didn't hear him.  
They stood by the mirror, hugging and KISSING.  
Also, Taehyung engaged in some serious groping which made himself grin.  
"That's my boy." he chuckles quietly, still searching after the freakin phone.  
As soon as he finds it, he rushes through the contacts and slams his finger down onto the call button.

...  
...  
...

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Min Yoongi."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"YOONGI."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Hyung, calm down. Why are you calling me? Did something happen? Is Jungkook okay?"

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"YES. YES YOUR SON IS ALRIGHT."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Then why the hell did you call me? And stop fuckin screaming, you're giving me a headache."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"I need to tell you something!!"

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Can't you call Jimin for that?"

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"No, Jimin is at work."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"I am at work TOO KIM SEOKJIN."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"Come onnn Yoongii! It's about your son!"

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"I thought he was alright?"

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"He is. But something exciting happened and I really want to tell you pleaaase."

There is a deep sigh on the other side of the line.

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Sure, tell me something about Kook."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"I CAUGHT THEM MAKING OUT."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Who?"

Yoongi's answer came quick this time, making Jin grin.  
No joking with Yoongi when it comes to his little one.

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"TAE AND KOOKIE."

There is a significant silence, Yoongi probably calculated the possibilty of his hyung speaking the truth.

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"..You caught Taehyung and Jungkook making out?"

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"YES THAT'S WHAT I SAID. AND SAW."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Okay..? Good for them I guess?"

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OKAY?'"

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"I mean okay hyung, whatever makes the boys happy."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"You are so BORING. I really should have called Jiminie for this."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Yup, agree. He's better at freaking out with you. I'm too calm for stuff like that."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"Come on Yoongi, TAE GRABBED YOUR SONS ASS."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Woah, tmi Jin hyung. I really don't need to know and I'm sure Kook doesn't want me to know either. He would have told me about him and Tae if he did."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"So he didn't tell you or Jimin that Tae is his boyfriend?"

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"He didn't. Yet. Maybe they want to be comfortable with it before telling us."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"Good for a sec I thought I was the only one who doesn't know about it. But then again, there's nothing happening without me knowing about it."

Jin's unique 'Windscreen Wiper Laugh' sounds through the phone's speaker and Yoongi isn't sure if he wants to smile, cringe or scream.

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Yeah right hyung. I'm sorry to leave you already but I really have work to do so.. Have fun? Don't harass our boys too much, let them be."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"Uhu, you and your excuses. Nevermind, work hard Yoongi. And tell Jimin I love him from me."

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"I will. Tell Namjoon he should swing his ass over here some time, I'm working on a song and need his opinion."

 **Hyung (Unfortunately):**  
"Okay I'll do that. Should I help you in case he's busy?"

 **Min Grumpy:**  
"Goodbye hyung."

And the line goes dead.  
Nonetheless, Seokjin shouts "YAH MIN YOONGI WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" into the phone.

The younger man seems to act rude towards his hyung sometimes, quite often even, but that is not what's actually happening.  
You just need to know how Yoongi works and what his and Jin's relationship is like.  
Jin for example would never really feel offended by one of Yoongi's comments or allusions.  
And Yoongi on the other side would never dare to seriously insult the older, mainly because he ows him a lot.  
Back when he and Jimin started dating, the boy only had his friends.  
He just had Jin and Namjoon to rely on and he knew that his friends wanted the best for him, so their opinions meant a lot to him.  
If they didn't like Yoongi or find that he's bad for him, Jimin would probably have ended their relationship short after that.  
And at first, both men were really sceptical about his intentions, asking him all kinds of uncomfortable questions and watching his every move.  
But after a while, Jin came up to him and said:  
"Min Yoongi. I'm still not entirely convinced that you are what Jimin deserves and that you can give him what he needs, but what I can clearly see is that you make him happy. So I suggest you do not change that. I honestly like you and I think you are a good guy. That's also what I'm going to tell Jimin if he asks me what I think of you, BUT - be warned. That boy has a baby, a music career to keep up and on top of that; really bad experiences with his former partners. You better not fuck this one up. He doesn't deserve another asshole breaking his heart, if you even think about it I will find you and break every single bone in your body. Did I make myself clear?"  
Yoongi smiled at that.  
He liked the way Jin tried to protect Jimin, he was a good friend.  
And when Namjoon and Jin told Jimin they liked him, it turned out even better.  
It wasn't easy at all, but totally worth it.  
They all made it through a lot.

 

**\---사---랑---해---요---**

Just thirty minutes later, Jin hears a loud noise in the hallway and checks the time.  
The boys have practice so they'll come down and talk to him now.

"Just act normal.." he tells himself.  
"Maybe avoid eye contact if it helps you stay calm."

He hears the sweet sound of his son laughing and a little giggle from Jungkook as they both enter the kitchen and turn towards Jin.  
They both have a bag thrown over their shoulder and look a bit.. chaotic.

'Don't think about it, _DON'T_ DO IT.. IGNORE IT.." Jin thinks to himself as he eyes the boys all over and forces a sweet smile.

"We'll go to dance practice now. You don't need to drive us, we'll just walk there today. Hoseok will get us afterwards." Taehyung explains quickly and smiles back at his father, as innocent as ever.

"Alright little one, work hard. Say hi to your parents from me Jungkookie." Jin answers and turns his head to Jungkook, which was definitely a mistake.  
His perfect fake smile fades until there's just a blank expression on his face, eyes fixed on the young boy's neck.  
A bright purple, almost bluish mark blossoms on the smooth white skin of his neck.  
Appearantly he tried to cover it with the collar of his jacket but it unfortunately slipped down a little, exposing the freshly created hickey.  
It didn't take the maknae two seconds to realize what happened and his cheeks flush a deep red as he hastily pulls his collar up on the one side.  
Jin notices how he concentrates on keeping his head down and eyes on the floor while Taehyung walks over to the cupboard and gets two water bottles for them.

"Bye eomma, see you later!"  
he shouts and takes his friends hand, dragging him into the hall and then down the stairs.

"Bye, have fun!" he shouts back and tries to sound as normal and un-shook as possible.

"We wiiiilll~" his son sings and steps out the front door, closing it behind him.

He knows that they wouldn't hear him anymore but he just had the urge to scream.  
"AND DON'T CALL ME EOMMA!!"


	4. TaeKook Trouble Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Jiminie are cute, Yoongi is the best husband and TaeKook drives all of them crazy with how obvious they are.

Not 5 minutes from when the kids left, Seokjin sticked to his phone again, this time calling his best friend for a little real talk.

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"Park Jimin~"

 **Prettiest Hyung:**  
"JIMIN-AH."

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"YES. JIN HYUNG. WHY ARE WE SHOUTING??"

 **Prettiest Hyung:**  
"BECAUSE I HAVE EXCITING NEWS FOR YOU."

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"OOOH YES PLEASE I LOVE NEWS. GOOD EXCITING OR BAD EXCITING?"

 **Prettiest Hyung:**  
"First: Thanks for being excited with me, your boring grump of a husband didn't care at all. Second: I DON'T KNOW IF GOOD OR BAD, YOU TELL ME."

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"Ahhh forget about him, Yoongi just is like that. Now tell meee, I want to be excited tooo!"

 **Prettiest Hyung:**  
"It's abouuut.. Jungkookie! And Tae!"

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"Uuuh this is gonna be interesting I can feel it!"

Jimin giggles into the phone and Jin still thinks this must be the sound the sun makes when it's rising.

 **Prettiest Hyung:**  
"I caught them kissing in Tae's room!"

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"W H A T."

Jin couldn't see it but he was pretty sure that Jimin must look pretty shocked right now.  
His little eyes wide and full lips parted, maybe even a hand on his mouth.  
Adorable.

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"Kim Seokjin explain right now I want all the details _WHAT HAPPENED."_

 **Prettiest Hyung:**  
"Wait I'll come over and we can talk for real. I'll be there in 10."

 **Sweet Mochi:**  
"Alright, I'll be waiting. Aah so exciteed, see you hyung!!"

Jin hears Jimin squealing cutely and smiles, then ends the call and lays his phone down on the kitchen counter.  
He takes a deep breath and grins widely before picking the thing right back up, this time typing a message to his better half and his older son.

 

 **To: Light Of My Life**  
Hello darling, I'll be visiting Jimin later so don't be surprised if you come home.  
I won't need the car, you can use it the whole evening but please get some fuel first.  
And don't forget to pick your brother and Jungkook up after their practice.  
Take care, baby.  
Love you more than anything, EJ

 

 **To: Hottest Wreckingball**  
Hey Joonie, I just wanna tell you that I probably won't be here when you come home.  
I'm visiting Jiminie a little, not for long though.  
If you're hungry, there's still leftovers from yesterday in the fridge.  
Please try to not burn down the house, be careful!  
We can't afford another microwave.  
Love you endlessly, Jin ♡

 

**\---사---랑---해---요---**

"Really?? And did you say something or did you just awkwardly leave the room??"

"You should have seen me Jiminie, I did some freaking James Bond shit! So quiet and skillful, every spy would have been _ENVIOUS._ They didn't see OR hear me, I escaped like a professional!"

Jimin and Jin sit at the table in the living room, excitedly/loudly talking about their sons relationship and how the older caught them in the act while Yoongi stands in the kitchen, preparing tea for the two men, smiling and shaking his head at their excitement.

He takes two cups with him and places them in front of them, then slumping into the comfiness of his armchair.  
Not three seconds later Jimin pouts and pats next to him, telling Yoongi to come cover.  
The older man sighs and reluctantly gets up only to fall onto the sofa right next to his husband.  
The latter smiles happily and turns to Jin again, still listening to him, then leans back against Yoongi.  
They went so deep into their conversation and speculations and full on conspiracy theories that Yoongi doesn't know what they are talking about anymore.  
He puts his arms around Jimin's waist and rests his head on the headrest, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep.  
The last thing he percieves before finally drifting off is Jimin holding his hand which slipped down to his hip.

"And.. Do we tell them that we know or..?" Jimin asks carefully after thinking about it for a little.

"Well I really hope Kookie tries harder to cover that hickey because it'll be hard for me to hold back if I ever see it again.." Jin shakes his head and takes a sip of his tea.

"This is so hard to believe.. Not that it's a bad thing! I just always kinda.. I kinda just assumed Jungkook was a straight, very shy boy." Jimin mumbles, pulling the free hand through his hair, pushing it back in the process.

Jin almost chokes on his tea and starts coughing dramatically before breaking into amused giggling.  
"Nooo he's not that shy, neither is he straight. I mean, he doesn't have to be gay. He might be bi, or pan or even just curious. You guys are not gay either after all." the older shrugs and takes another sip.

Jimin furrows his brows, confused.  
"Huh?" he asks.  
"What do you mean 'we are not gay'?"

 _"YOU_ are, obviously. But Yoongi is not, right?" Jin replies, pointing behind his best friend.

"Um.. Yes he is? He always was and he still is. You didn't know?" the latter asks again, surprised this time.

His hyung shakes his head in confusion.  
"I didn't! I always thought he was bi just like Namjoon." he admits.

Jimin grins and lowers his eyes to his hip, where he was holding his husband's hand.  
"Nope he is a full on homo. Some people find it hard to believe but if you know him for a while it's pretty obvious."

Jin smiles at the adorable picture in front of him, then takes a look at the time.

"It's almost 10:15, the boys will be home soon. So, we won't mention it? We'll wait until they tell us themselves?" he asks hurriedly.

He barely stopped talking as they hear a key opening the front door and heavy, timerland steps walking towards the stairs.

Jungkook was on the second stair leading up to his room when he hears his father's scolding voice.

"Kookie-ah, what kind of behaviour is that? Please come to the living room and say hello to us and our guest before you go to your room."  
Jimin's rather loud voice startles Yoongi in his sleep, causing him to wake up a little and fall of the sofa, making the other two men laugh.

The steps slowly come closer until Jungkook leans in the door frame, shyly waving in their direction.  
One hand tightly gripped the handle of his bag, the other clumsily covered the left side of his neck.  
He tries so hard and it almost makes his father cringe.

"I'm back appa. Good evening Jin hyung." the boy politely bows down to the men, nervousness radiating off him.

Jin smiles, having a week spot for his best friend's cute son.  
"Hello Jungkookie. Are Tae and Hoseok at home?" he asks.

"Tae should be home he wanted to study a little before going to sleep.. I don't think Hoseok is though, he said something about a party when he drove us home." the youngest tells honestly, still shifting a little in his spot.

"A party? On a wednesday? If he's not the best in his class next semester he's gonna pay rent for living in my house. You tell him he can use the car _ONCE_ and that's what you get. Aish.." he sighs and shakes his head but smiles, signalling that he's just joking.

"So Kookie, are you hungry? I can cook something real quickly if you want." Jimin offers.

His son shakes his head and looks down to the floor, lightly kicking his feet.  
"I think I'll take a shower first. Would you still do it afterwards..?" he asks, voice to sweet to deny him his favour.

"Of course baby. And if you go to your room, please for gods sake put your dirty socks in the laundry.  
They pile up next to your bed, I don't want to see that anymore." he frowns as he recalls the sight.

The 16 year old eagerly nods his head and turns to leave for his room.  
"Yes sure, sorry. Um.. I'll go now. See you Jin!"

Jin couldn't believe it.  
What kind of bad joke was this??  
There was a hickey on Jungkook's neck.  
On the _RIGHT_ side of his neck.  
But he covered the left side and Jin is 100% sure he saw the mark on the _LEFT_ side this afternoon.  
IT WAS TWO OF THEM NOW?

When Jimin was sure his son was out of earshot, he leans closer to his hyung and grins.

"I saw I SAW IT TOO." he whispers not exactly quiet and jumps up and down a little.

"No you didn't." Jin deadpanned.

"What do you mean? Of course I saw, on the right side totally free for me to stare at!" he adds a little too excited.

"But the one I saw was on the left. I am sure that one wasn't there yet when they left for practice." Jin explains.

Jimin gasps and silently claps his hands like a little seal.  
"So it's two now?"

The older man nodds.  
"It's two now." he confirms.

For a few seconds nobody speaks and they both look down at their own hands.

"Wow.. They really don't make it easy for us." Jimin then says.

"Yuup.. It's gonna be really hard if they keep going like this." Jin agrees, crosses him arms on his chest and leans back into the sofa.

Yoongi who finally woke up completely sits up on the floor (he just fell asleep again when he found himself on the ground) and scratches his neck looking confused.

"Ah.. What's going on? Did something happen? ..and why am I on the fuckin floor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, this already is waay longer than I planned it to be.  
> This story was supposed to be a collection of one shots but the TaeKook story is too much fun to write so.. It got looong.  
> Aaand I consider stopping after the TaeKook part so that I just don't upload the one shots..  
> But I kinda like them, I really dunno??  
> What do you think, would you like a collection of one shots playing in this universe or nah..?
> 
> Btw: Yes I'm one of those idiots who answers every single little comment, fite me


	5. TaeKook Trouble Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeKook come out to their families and it's better but more awkward than expected..

The next days were not exactly easy, not for the boys and not for their parents.

Three days after the hickey incident, Jungkook felt way too uncomfortable in his parents company.

"I told you, they saw!" he tries to convince his boyfriend once again.

"Let's tell them already.. I hate making an effort to hide our relationship."  
He was pacing around Taehyung's room for almost 20 minutes now while the older boy was resting on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, so first you don't want anyone to know and now you want to shout it out to the whole world?" Taehyung snaps, obviously confused.

"I said I'd need time until I'm ready to tell them and apparently that time his now!" Jungkook lightly stomps his foot on the foor, frustrated by his boyfriend's stunbornness and his own confliced feelings.

"Listen baby, it's not a crime. You don't need to tell them and you don't need to feel pressured to tell them either. We didn't kill a person alright?" Tae sighs and sits up to look at his younger boyfriend.

"I know but.. I just feel like it's a good time to tell them. Not because I feel guilty of hiding something, but because it feels right." he explains, finally coming to stand and staring back at Taehyung.  
They just look each other in the eyes for a few seconds.

"If you're sure then we can do that. And do you still want to do it as we planned..?" the older asks.

"Yeah.. I think that was a good idea. I'm gonna call appa and Yoongi. Are your parents and Hoseok hyung here tonight?"  
Jungkook asks, already thinking about the coming out that'll happen very soon.

"Yup they are. I can just tell them to sit down for a sec and you call your parents while I do it." he suggests.

Jungkook nods and types something into his phone, hands shaking.  
He was scared.  
Of course he was, even though he never seemed like it, Jungkook was actually rather shy.  
He didn't like showing emotions because it meant to show weakness and vulnerability.  
The only exception was around Taehyung, which was probably one of the reasons he hesitated to come out to his parents.  
A pretty little smile creeped it's way onto Tae's lips and he gets up and over to hug his boyfriend from behind.  
He lovingly presses a kiss to the youngers neck and leans forward to be able to read what the latter was typing.  
Jungkook's finger was hovering above the 'call' button of Jimin's contact, not quite sure if he wanted this or not.  
Tae's arms around his waist hug him tighter and he feels the older's warm breath on his ear as he whispers into it.

"Are you sure you want this, sunshine?"  
Taehyung's voice was calming, almost erasing all the tension in his heart.  
Yes, Jungkook wanted this.  
He wanted to be himself, wanted to be proud of who he was.  
Who he and Taehyung were.

"Yes I'm sure." he answers suddenly, surprising himself as he hears his own voice.  
His thumb taps down onto the little green phone symbol and he finally calls his father.

"H-Hey appa, it's me.." he stutters, obviously still a little nervous.

"Yeah at Tae's.. No, no, I'm okay really. I wanted to tell you something actually.."

There is a brief moment of silence in which Taehyung just watches his boyfriend's face.  
It took him a few seconds to notice that the younger was blushing.

"God no! I'm not pregnant..!" he splutters a little embarrassed and Taehyung could only giggle at Jungkook's reaction and Jimin's bold question.

"Can you maybe come over for a little? It won't take long I promise! And please bring Yoongi with you okay? Tae and I want to tell you something.." by now he fumbles with the hem of his shirt out of nervousness.

"Okay.. See you then, bye.." he ends the call and turns around to face his boyfriend, a slight glint of panic in his beautiful dark eyes.

"Ah, Kookie.. What do I do about you, huh?" Tae sighs and takes Jungkook's hands, holding them close to his body.

"Let's tell my parents that Jimin and Yoongi are coming over yeah?" he adds and the younger just manages a weak nod.

 

**\--사--랑--해--요--**

 

_**Sweet Mochi:** _

HYUNG  
JIN HYUNG  
IT'S HAPPENING  
I CAN FEEEELLL ITTT

 

_**Prettiest Hyung:** _

they just told me we need to tALK  
I'm nOT READY  
MAH BOY AAH

_**Sweet Mochi:** _

Just act surprised if they tell us!!

 

_**Prettiest Hyung:** _

YOU say this to ME??  
I LITERALLY GRADUATED IN ACTING  
AND YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU JIMINNIE  
BUT YOU CAN'T ACT FOR SHIT

 

_**Sweet Mochi:** _

What am I supposed to do?? Keep quiet??  
That'd probably be a bad idea??  
And fuck you too hyung

 

_**Prettiest Hyung:** _

Let's just say we both try to not fuck it up  
What about Namjoonie and Yoongi though?

 

_**Sweet Mochi:** _

Jin hyung  
Let's be honest  
If someone fucks it up it will be you or me

 

_**Prettiest Hyung:** _

Okay true  
We shouldn't worry so much, it's gonna be alright

 

_**Sweet Mochi:** _

It was to be  
I'mma grab Yoongi and come over to you noww  
See youuu hyunggg

 

_**Prettiest Hyung:** _

Alrighty see ya sweety

 

**\--사--랑--해--요--**

 

If it wasn't a very important moment in Jungkook's and Taehyung's life, the scene in front of them would have been really funny.  
Four more or less grown men squeezed on a sofa and a 20 year old boy in an armchair.  
And all five of them were staring at the two youngest boys as if they just turned into aliens.

"So um.. We kind of wanted to tell all of you at the same time.." Jungkook explains and spends all his energy on staring holes into the floor.

A short silence occupies the room, anticipation wavering through the air and Taehyung just can't take it anymore.

"I LIKE DICK." he blurts out without spending a second to think about his choice of words.

"I mean, I like.. guys.." he quickly corrects himself, cheeks a beautiful shade of pink.

It costs Jin all his willpower to not explode into a laughing mess because that confession was so KIM TAEHYUNG.  
His little boy was so much like him, it was just amazing.

Jungkook also flushed bright red because of his boyfriends wording but tries to go next.

"M-Me too actually.." he stutters, avoiding his parents gazes at first.

"And Tae and I are in a relationship.. For a while already.."

Once again, silence dominates but this time it's more a relieved kind of silence.

Jungkook lifts his head to see his dad's and Yoongi's reaction but they just stare back at him, not looking surprised at all.

"..Whaaaaaaaat..?" Jimin says, trying hard to sound surprised and failing horribly.

Jin sighs audibly and throws his best friend an annoyed look.  
"I told you not to do exactly THAT!" he scolds.

The younger boys just look incredibly confused now and turn their heads towards Hoseok who slowly lifts his hand.

"I actually knew this already." Tae's older brother deadpans, not the slightest bit of emotion on his face.

Taehyung was gaping now, it's getting too much.  
"Wait wait.. How did you..??" he tries to form an understandable sentence.

"You guys are not as quiet as you think you are." the older boy answers and throws his dongsaeng a smirk, knowing that the younger would be in trouble for that comment.

Jin instantly jumps up from the sofa, looking a little salty.  
"WAIT! Being not quiet doing what??" he asked, still shocked.  
The only answer he gets is two intensively blushing boys who stare at the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Okay now, making out and sporting hickeys is one thing but having sex is a completely different story!" Jin explains, still sounding extremely scandalized.

Taehyung groans in embarassment and flushes an even deeper shade of red.  
"Eomma don't say words like that!" he pleads and uses his hands to cover his face.

"See I said it, they saw. I knew your dad was staring at me that day.." Jungkook quietly scolds his boyfriend for not believing him.

Namjoon just shakes his head a little, understanding close to nothing.  
"I'm a bit slow right now, so you and Taehyung-ah are dating or what?"

And for a few minutes everything escalates into Taehyung nagging at Hoseok for calling him out on his shit, Jin talking to Jungkook about his weak mark concealing game and Jimin trying to explain to Namjoon and Yoongi what just happened.

When they all got themselves back together, Jin was the first one to speak to the couple.

"The first thing I want to tell you is; yes I knew already. I found out by accident when I saw you guys kissing but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I kept it to myself." he confesses.

"That's a lie." Jungkook immediately retorts and points at his father.

"He knew about it too. Did you tell him?" he asks his boyfriend's dad.

Jin glances at Jimin and then back to Jungkook.

"Jungkookiie! Jimin is my best friend and I was really excited and.."

"And you just told him." the youngest actually sounds a little angry.

"I'm sorry Jungkookie. That was not okay of me. Can you forgive me?" Jin apologizes sincerely, knowing how shitty it can feel to be outed by someone else.

The boy sighs and throws his head back.  
"Of course I can forgive you hyung, how could anyone be mad at you." he says and even gives the older man a sweet smile.

"Taehyung-ah."  
Namjoon's deep voice sounds through the room and all eyes are on him.

"I hope you know that this changes absolutely nothing right? We still love you as much as always and we still don't want to be grandparents anytime soon." he grins at his younger son.

"Why are you saying it like that?? It's not like anyone expects a child or something!" Taehyung grumbles back.

"Maybe not yet, but you know.." Hosok grins, barely able to contain his laughter any longer.

"Kookie and I didn't even have 'The Talk' yet!" Jimin whines and throws himself against his husband.

"And I REALLY REALLY don't need the talk appa!" Jungkook quickly adds, silently panicking.

Before everything could get any worse, Yoongi opens his mouth for the first time.

"So, is there a reason why you didn't tell us earlier?" he asks, without any bitterness in his voice.  
It was okay that the boys kept it a secret at first, he was just curious if there was a reason for it.

The question is directed at Kookie and the boy knows it, Yoongi's gaze piercing through him.

"I.. I was not sure if you'd be okay with it.." he admits quietly and it feels really ridicolous now that he knows there was literally no reason to worry.

"Baby.." Jimin sighs.  
"I was just a little older than you when I fell in love with the perfect guy. He looked amazing, had money and loved me. At least that's what I thought. And when I got pregnant it was the easiest thing for him to just throw us, me and you, out of his life. I really don't care who you date Jungkook if it's a guy or a girl, as long as it's someone who loves you for who you are and treats you well. I'll be damned if I let the same thing happen to my boy." he smiles softly as his son, who shoots the same smile right back.

"I strongly believe that Taehyung is a good guy and you know I like you Tae, but I'll punch you right in the face if I have to. So, careful what you do to my son." Yoongi adds, sounding so incredibly bored and desinterested it's almost scary.

"Yoongi!" Jin, Jimin and Taehyung exclaim at the same time, giving the man their most shocked expression.

"What? Jimin is not the only one who wants to protect that little heart." he tries to explain himself, embarassing his son in the process.

"Yooongii.." he sighs quietly, half thankful and half humiliated.

"Wait wait wait, what makes you think MY son will pull some shit?? Why can't Jungkook do it??" Jin suddenly asks, looking like he's ready to protect Taehyung from a whole army.

"Because MY son is too cute and nice to do something like that!" Jimin counters immediately and jumps to his feet.

"Nooo I hate when they do that.. Stop getting defensive over every little thing.." Namjoon pleads, pulling a hand down his face.  
He knows they don't mean any of it seriously, but it's annoying anyways. Yoongi slides over so he sits next to him, lying a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
If anyone understands Namjoon in situations like this it's Yoongi, cause they both suffer the same.

After some snacks and more awkward conversations and even MORE bickering, the night ends.  
The whole thing couldn't have ended any better, they really should have done this a while ago.  
But anyways, it can only get better from now right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the end of the TaeKook part!  
> The following oneshots will also contain TaeKook of course, but a few other things as well!  
> I hope you look forward to them too!  
> Have a great dayyy!


	6. "Dad skills"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin are a couple but they don't live in an apartment together, so sometimes when Yoongi visits he takes care of Jungkook.  
> Not being a father himself, he doesn't quite understand how raising a child works.  
> So this is basically a oneshot about the time when Jungkook was still young and Yoongi was an awkward boyfriend.

It was a normal morning in the Park household and everything should be as always.  
Except that it was not.  
Yoongi stayed overnight and now sits at the kitchen table sipping his coffee while Jimin just lies on the sofa.

"The paaain.. It huuurts.." he whines, rolling around on the soft fabric and hissing with every single movement.

"Whyy did god do this to meee? Do I deserve this?? Please take it awaay!" he pleads dramatically, hands towards the ceiling.  
Yoongi puts his cup down and chuckles at his boyfriend's silly behaviour.

"Babe your muscles are sore, you're not dying." he answers and gives him a smile.

Jimin tries his best to look scandalized.  
"How would you know?? Can you feel this?? I don't think so!" in the end he can't help but giggle at his own exaggeration.

"That's what it means to be a dance teacher~" Yoongi sings and walks over to the sofa to flop down next to the younger man.

"But hyuung it's so horrible and painful and I can barely move and my whole body is on fireee!" Jimin pouts and rolls around again.  
Yoongi is fully laughing now, Jimin just looks like a confused eel and it was too funny to stay serious.

He sometimes asks himself how this little mochi could have a child while he was still a child himself.  
The thing with Jimin was that he could switch between three different Jimins.  
The first Jimin is a dorky and awkward but incredibly sweet and well behaved bun who loves to laugh and fool around.  
Jimin number two is Dancer Jimin who blew Yoongi away the first time he saw him.  
No trace of his former innocence, performing rude moves like he transformed in a sexy little monster.  
Yoongi saw this Jimin for the first time when they worked together on the latter's new song and he tried out the new choreography.  
It's safe to say that it changed the way Yoongi looked at the younger man.  
As soon as he steps on a stage - BAM - sex on legs.  
The third Jimin was Dad Jimin.  
His whole life revolves around his little son, he wants to give him everything and make him happy 24/7.  
The boy comes before him, before his friends, before everyone, he is always the most important one.  
And if you dare to make little Jungkook cry, Dad Jimin will come and make the burning pit of hell look nice compared to the rest of your life.  
His caring, protective and overall loving side made him even more attractive to Yoongi.

He can't stop the soft smile that creeps onto his lips as he brings a hand up to put it in the pretty strands of hair that stick off Jimin's head.  
"So.. You want me to take Jungkook to Kindergarten today?" he asks, voice full of love.

Jimin's eyes widen and he gasps in fake surprise.  
"Would youuuu?" he asks, voice so high it could outdo Jungkook's little baby voice.

Yoongi scoffs and playfully shoves the body next to him further into the sofa.  
"Yah Jimin I know that's what you wanted all along stop playing dumb!" he laughs.

"Whaaat?? I have no idea what you mean hyung, but yes, that would be really really nice of you!" he answers and innocently bats his eyelashes before he breaks into a giggle fit.

"You can be a real ass sometimes Park Jimin." Yoongi shakes his head and tries not to giggle as well.  
He doesn't giggle.  
Yoongi is not a giggler.

"Yah say that word in front of Jungkookie and you don't get sex for a week!" Jimin threatens with a mischievious smile on his lips.

"Okay okay, calm down! I'll go get the boy ready." his boyfriend sighs and throws the younger a last smile before leaving the living room.

"Yeah sure.." Jimin mumbles with an evil smirk on his lips.  
"You just go and 'get the boy ready'. Have fun." 

Right after Yoongi leaves the room, Jimin can hear his boyfriend trying to talk to his son like he would to an adult.  
Giving him reasons why it's a good idea to get dressed and go to Kindergarten now.  
Because that fucking works with a toddler right?  
After 5 more minutes Yoongi seems to understand that pleading and explaining won't help, the next audible thing is a kid laughing and a grown man whining in despair.

Jimin giggles, it was always so funny.  
"Three, two, one.." he counts, and even before he drops the third finger his boyfriend stands in front of the sofa.  
Some white powder all over the black skinny jeans, a diaper thrown over his shoulder, hair completely destroyed, kids clothes in his hands and the most adorable scowl on his face.  
Jimin can't help himself and starts laughing at him, not even trying to hold back.

"HOW do you do this every single morning??" Yoongi asks, looking down to the white stains on his jeans and realizing there is a diaper on him.

"It's called dad skills hyung." the younger giggles and slowly gets up to take the diaper off him.  
"What do you mean 'dad skills'?? I've gotten him dressed a few times before, when am I adopting 'dad skills' then?" Yoongi asks and pouts, obviously offended.  
"Just like you said, you did it a few times and I do it every single morning. You're not strict enough, he thinks he can toy around with you. Children don't know rules when they're born, you have to teach them and it's okay to sometimes tell them they have to stop doing shit." Jimin sighs and tries to kind of save Yoongi's hair. Unsuccessfully.

"I can't raise my voice against him? I can't even talk to him without smiling or using that baby voice.. He's not my child I feel like it's not my place to.."  
"Yoongi." Jimin interrupts his hyung.  
"If you never say when you don't want him to do something, he'll never listen to you. Being strict means loving your child, not wanting them to feel bad. He needs to learn stuff like that and that's what parents are for. It's alright hyung, just listen to your heart and don't be scared. He's a good but tough kid. He needs that." the man was barely in his mid twenties and talked like Yoongi's grandma which had the older staring at him as if he was god or something.  
Jimin gives him a sweet smile and tiptoes up to softly kiss his lips.

"I'll show you, alrighty?" he suggests, still smiling the prettiest little smile Yoongi has ever seen.  
"Jungkook-ah! Come to the living room please!" his voice suddenly got lower, less cute and small.

There is a short silence until the couple hears small footsteps directed towards the room and only a few seconds later a naked 4 year old stands right in front of them, giggling.

God the boy is only four and he looks so much like his father already.  
The cute little nose, the eyes, the haircolour.. Even his giggles sounded a lot like Jimin.  
The only thing which is not very Jimin is the toddler's height, he's rather tall for his age (definitely a quality of Jungkook's.. well.. "asshole dad").

"Jungkookie, come here please." Jimin says, voice still very solid but with a loving tone.  
The little boy just shakes his head and keeps giggling.  
"Playy!" he calls out.  
"Not now Kookie, we have to get you ready for Kindergarten. We can play all you want after that, but you first need to put on your clothes."   
But Jungkook doesn't seem very okay with that.  
His little face turns into an angry frown and he stomps a foot down on the floor.  
"No! Now!" he demands.  
"No playing now. After you get dressed." Jimin keeps it up as if it was nothing, Yoongi would give in right about now.  
"I WANT TO PLAY NOW!!" Jungkook shouts and both men can see the tears of anger building up in the corner of his eyes.  
"We won't play at all if you scream at me again. All the time you keep wasting with being stubborn is time we could spend playing you know that." Jimin visibly tensed up when his son raised his voice but he still seems rather calm and controlled and geez how does he DO that??  
Little Jungkook sniffles a bit, wipes his eyes with his fists and then something bad happens..  
He stares at Yoongi.

Not taking his eyes off the older, the 4 year old bends down and picks up one of his toy cars that lies on the floor.  
He then holds it out to Yoongi, eyes so big and hopeful.  
"Play..?" he asks, voice quiet and unsure.

Come on.  
He could do that.  
He was a grown man and that was a child, he could tell him no like the adult he was.  
Just.. remember what Jimin said: You won't hurt Jungkook.  
The boy needs to understand that there are rules and that it's not all going his way.  
Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head.  
"We can play when you got dressed." he says, sounding surprisingly confident.

The little boy drops his toy, looking kind of sad.  
But that's okay, it means he understands right?

"Will you stop running away now?" Jimim asks him.  
Jungkook nods and finally starts to look guilty.  
Jimin nods back, walks over and picks him up.  
He disappears into the bathroom for only 5 minutes before he comes back out.  
Jungkook is now fully clothed, teeth brushed and holding his dad's hand.  
As soon as he spots his toys on the living room carpet he darts into the room and drops down next to them.

"Can we play now?" he asks, this time a little more careful.  
When he doesn't get an answer except an uninterested look by Jimin, he adds:  
"Please?"

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Jimin then asks, crossing his arms on his chest.  
His son looks down, definitely feeling guilty now.  
"I shouted at you.. And I ran away all the time.." he mumbles, not lifting his head to look at Jimin.  
"Exactly. And what do you do when you were a bad boy?" the man continues his lesson.  
"I'm sorry appa.. I won't do it again.." Jungkook apologizes and even looks at his dad now.  
Jimin knows his son means it, he can see it in his little, sad eyes.  
"Don't you think you forgot somebody?" he nods over to Yoongi who stands right next to him.  
"I'm sorry Yoongi.. I won't do it again.." he repeats himself, this time looking at his father's boyfriend.  
Yoongi gives him a soft smile.  
"It's okay Jungkook-ah, I forgive you." he says.  
"I forgive you too. You're such a troublemaker sometimes, you know that?" Jimin sighs but shoots him a smile too and walks over to pick him up again.  
He hugs his little son who smiles happily, but just until his dad starts tickling him.  
Yoongi's smile grows wider at the sight of his boyfriend tickling the living hell out of this small boy who laughs and screeches and makes some weird pterodactyl noises.  
It was moments like this when he realized how much he respects Jimin and how much he teaches him about life.

Jimin puts Jungkook down and crouches down a bit.  
"So, the only thing that's missing is your shoes! If you can get them really quickly we still have 10 minutes to play, yeah?" he smiles genuinely, eyes turning into cute crescents.  
The toddler nods vigorously and runs off to his room, leaving the couple by themselves for a little while.  
Jim gets up and walks over to his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows.  
"That was.. Easier than expected." Yoongi confesses and grins sheepishly.  
"See, I told you it would be okay. You did a good job hyung." Jimin praises him and moves closer, then gently kisses him.

"I will never understand how you can do this all the time." Yoongi sighs and looks at him in awe.  
"He's only four. In some years he'll be older and you'll be able to handle him properly. Don't worry!" Jimin grins.  
"You think I'll still be around in a few years?" Yoongi scoffs and earns a fairly hard punch to the arm for it.  
"Yah Min Yoongi, do you wanna leave?" his boyfriend asks but smiles, they both know this wasn't a serious issue.

Yoongi pulls him into a tight hug, then moves his hands down to Jimin's thighs and carefully lifts him up.  
He might not look like it but Jimin being a ball of mostly muscle makes him heavier than he looks and Yoongi being able to carry him around makes him stronger than he looks.  
He takes a few steps and puts Jimin down onto the sofa.  
"So my dear, very hurt boyfriend who can't move at all." Yoongi grins at him.  
"Shall I get your lil son to Kindergarten now?" 

Jimin bats his eyelashes again and almost looks like a cute little puppy.  
God damn this boy and his confidence.  
"Would you do that for meeee?" his voice gets so high pitched at the end, nobody could deny him his favour.

"Of course baby." he agrees and calls the boy.  
"Jungkookie, where are you? We got to go, Taehyung is waiting!" 

"I can't get my shoe onnn!" the desperate voice calls back and the men grin at each other.

"Wait a sec I'm coming!" Yoongi answers, gives Jimin a quick kiss and disappears into Jungkook's room.

Jimin sighs, makes himself comfy on the sofa and looks up to the ceiling.  
"God I love them." he mumbles to himself.  
"I don't know what I would do without you."

-*-*-*-*-

Yoongi doesn't know yet, but he will be the best father a boy can wish for in only a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the first one!  
> As you can see, the age of the characters will vary from chapter to chapter.  
> I hope you had fun reading, see ya next chapter!


	7. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around Jungkook turning Yoongi's life around by making him want to be a father.  
> Basically Kookie is a sad bunny and Yoongi learns what it means to have a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO I WAS GONE FOREVER.  
> But now I'm back with a new fluffy chapter.  
> Let's see how long my motivation lasts this time yay.  
> Have fun reading! ☆

Life is unfair.  
Kids can be cruel.  
Nobody deserves to be punished for something they didn't do.

All those things aren't necessarily new to Yoongi.  
He experienced those things before or at least saw them, but he was always old enough to accept and forget most of it after a while.  
After coming into Jimin's life and getting used to living with a child, he got so comfortable in his position that he stopped worrying about the role he played in people's lifes.  
Jimin's husband, friend of many, that's good right?  
That's it.. right?

 

Back in the day when young Jungkook was unable to understand the concept of a stereotypical family, Yoongi didn't care about his presence in the boy's life.  
He agreed to helping to raise him and as far as possible, avoid to make his behaviour worse.  
But now that the little man starts to understand when something isn't right, it gets far more complicated.  
From his very first words, Jungkook had been calling Jimin "appa" and from when he first met Yoongi, he had been calling him "Yoongi".  
Yoongi never planned to raise a child and if it wasn't for Jimin he probably wouldn't even try, heck, he didn't even LIKE children in the first place.  
All those things bring up a very important issue:  
What exactly was Yoongi to Jungkook and what happens if other people use this topic against the little boy?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It was late, Yoongi remembers, almost early again..  
Somewhere around 1 am when he suddenly wakes up, not knowing what caused him to open his eyes.  
Yoongi is a pretty heavy sleeper, not many things can wake him up, only specific noises and very rough treatment.  
Still half asleep he tries blinking a few times to clear his vision but the room is flooded in black, it's impossible to even make out silhouettes of the furniture.   
Next to him he hears soft breathing with a slightly louder snorting sound on the inhale.  
Jimin never snored, he always just snorted in a really funny way.  
For a few seconds this was all Yoongi could hear, so maybe he just woke up randomly.  
He decides to just go back to sleep but just as he shuts his eyes again, he hears a different sound, barely audible next to Jimin's breathing.  
It almost sounds like someone is.. talking?  
Very quietly, a small almost shy sounding voice mumbeling something.  
After a few years of sharing a bed Yoongi could confidently say that it was definitely not Jimin who muttered those words.  
Listening to the voice a little more, he actually heard what it was saying.

"Appa? Appa are yoy awake? Appaa.. Can I come in? Aappaaaa.. Wake up please.. Hello? Heeellloooooo.. Awake NOW? Appaaa.."

Oh surprise it is Jungkook talking, who else could have been it.  
After considering to just go back to sleep Yoongi sighs and decides to listen to what the boy wants first.  
Now that he heard him he would feel bad ignoring his calls..

"Appaa?" whispers the little voice again, his mouth is probably pressed to the small doorcrack.

"Not appa, but Yoongi." he answers just as quietly, voice raspy and still thick with sleep.

"Yoongi?" the boy asks again, speaking up a little in surprise.

"Yes Yoongi." he comfirms for him, clumsily sitting up in bed to show Jungkook who he was talking to.  
Propped up on an arm behind him he more hands than sits there, lightely waving at the eight year old across the room where the door is supposed to be.

The boy probably thinks about if talking to Yoongi is just as good as talking to his appa, so when he doesn't get a reaction Yoongi asks   
"What is it kiddo, how can I help you?"

In the not so far distance Yoongi hears two small naked foot steps entering the room.  
"I um... I had a bad dream.." Jungkook explains shyly, almost sounding a little embarassed of the fact that he still has bad dreams even though he is already a 'big boy'.

The man still dangling unelegantly on his bed just gives a confirming sound, positively encouraging the kid to continue with his intentions.

"So I wanted to ask if I could sleep with you tonight.."  
Yoongi knows that Jungkook must be looking at the ground now, you could hear it so clearly.

Unlike a few minutes ago, this time Yoongi didn't need extra time to think about how to react.  
A child had a scary dream and asks not to be left alone with it, how could anyone say no to the poor boy?

"Of course, jump in." he invites his husband's son and sounds almost happy doing so, surprising himself.

One side of the bed was not too spacey but definitely enough for a rather slim man and a seven year old boy.  
Yoongi ends up lying back to back with Jimin not wanting to squeeze the kid between them.

Just a few slightly echoing slappy footsteps and Jungkook slides next to him into the warmth of their shared bed.  
"Thank you.." he says, crawling closer to his second favourite dad.  
He snuggles his face into Yoongi's chest, clutching the fabric of his white 'sleep-shirt' with one fist and his favourite stuffed bunny with other, feet tucked close yo the older's thighs.  
(Junior's feet are pretty fricken cold but after the first heart attack you suffer it isn't thaat bad anymore)  
The boy's face feels rather warm and his not that small (anymore) body cuddled so cutely into his.  
Yoongi carefully pulls the blanket around them both, softly cards a hand throw Jungkookie's hair and just like this would be actually pretty nice to.. fall sleep..

Not that it didn't happen, cause it did.  
Yoongi is just falling asleep again as he realizes something is not okay.  
Waiting for his senses to wake up once again he tries to find the reason for his discomfort.  
He shifts a little and immediately it hits him.  
Was his shirt.. wet?  
After this realization he also notices the smaller body that still lies cuddled onto his own is shaking and releasing small sobs.

"Kookie, are you crying?" he asks out of nothing, accidentally startling the younger boy and causing him to flinch.  
Yoongi clearly hears a runny nose and a few soft hiccups and hugs him a little tighter.  
Slowly moving a hand up and down Jungkook's back, he asks  
"Was is the bad dream again?"

His ragged breathing interrupting the answer a little he says  
"I didn't go back to sleep yet..."

followed by a few more hiccups.

It tooks a few seconds of silence to get Yoongi to realize what was going on.

"..There never was a bad dream, am I right Jungkookie?"   
he asks now, not stopping the soothing strokes on the crying boy's back.  
Yoongi can feel a head shaking, slowly.

"Do you maybe want to tell Doctor Yoongi the real reason why you're sad so we can find a solution together and make you smile your pretty bunny smile again, hm?" 

A cute little "uh-huh.." muffled by Yoongi's own shirt makes it's way to the latters ear and he takes in a deep breath.

Yes, the rapper was never really prepared to have children, getting along with them was hard and so was understanding them, so he never wanted any.  
But now that he basically had a child, biologically related or not, he would give his everything to make him happy and give him everything he'll ever need.  
Who else should he give everything for if not his son right?

Taking in a shaky breath Jungkook starts explaining and the words leaving his mouth make Yoongi's heart stop.

"Today in school we talked about.. About our parents and what is awesome about them. Everyone talked about them and they where confused when I only talked about appa so I explained that my dad left when I was still very young and everyone started laughing and some of the boys said.. They said he left because he didn't want me because he didn't love me.."

The boy is full on bawling right now, stiffling the sobs with the blanket and Yoongi is at a loss of words.  
You don't do stuff like that to a kid and definitely not to HIS son.  
It doesn't matter if they were kids themselves, nobody tells Min Yoongi's son he was not loved.

He slowly sits up and leans back on the headboard.  
Carefully he peels the boy out of the blankets and places Jungkook in his lap so he has no other choice than to face him.

Holding him by the shoulders and looking straight into his glistening eyes which are now wide in surprise he asks  
"Jungkookie, do you think I don't love you?"

Silence.  
The boy rubs a teary eye with his fist and shakes his head a little.  
"Yoongi you are not my-"

 

"Jungkook." he interrupts the kid, gaze still piercing right through him.  
"Do you think I don't love you?"

"..You do love me." Jungkook mumbles, this time keeping eyecontact.  
"But you are not my dad." he adds and Yoongi can hear the small sad undertone those words have and sees the small head in front of him sinking.

"I can be." Yoongi quickly says.  
He didn't even think before saying it, he just spoke what he thought.

Jungkook's head shoots up so quickly he almost looks shocked by his own movements.  
"What do you mean?" he asks, now obviously confused.

"I mean I can be you dad. If you want me to of course, then I will be, to the best of my abilities."   
Originally Yoongi wanted to wait for the boys reply but as soon as he sees the sparkle in his eyes he knows the answer.  
Jungkook flings himself at Yoongi, envoloping him in a bonecrushing hug.

"Thank you so much." he whispers into the older mans ear, not stopping to press all the air out of the latters body.  
Damn the boy got stronger.  
"Everything for my boy." Yoongi answers, fluffing the youngers hair.

Saying night was a key point in their relationship (and also Yoongi's personal development) would be an understatement.  
Yoongi never dreamed about offering to be Jungkook's dad, he never thought he would WANT something like that.  
But then, right there with his boyfriend's crying seven year old son in his arms he didn't want anything more.

 

Only a month later Yoongi was filling out forms to adopt the boy and officially become his second parent.


	8. School trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally goes to school and Hoseok is an overprotective brother

 

Tomorrow was finally the day - Seokjin and Namjoon’s younger son would _finally_ start school.

Not that they had something against Taehyung going to kindergarten, but their little son tends to get into trouble a lot and they were just really hoping that when he gets put into a classroom it might become easier for him to follow rules.

Well the whole thing for sure didn’t work with Hoseok who was an angel in kindergarten and turned into a rebellious little pain for the first two years of elementary school and they were praying to every god known to mankind that this year in third grade it will magically change.

Basically the Kims see their second son starting school as a second chance.

 

**\--사--랑--해--요--**

 

Namjoon is calmly packing Taehyung's first school lunch, Seokjin does his best to shoo his boys around to try to get them ready for school and their sons well.. They cause a whole chaos, just the same situation as everyday.

When Taehyung still went to kindergarten, Seokjin and Namjoon split up so that Namjoon could drive Hoseok to school in time while Seokjin was still at home getting Taehyung ready, it doesn’t matter what time the kid arrives at kindergarten after all.

Now that _both_ kids have to be at school at the same time there is a lot more pressure put on Seokjin’s broad shoulders as he has to get Taehyung ready even faster.

By the time they managed to get everyone clothed properly they were already 5 minutes behind in der schedule so the whole car drive to school was basically Seokjin urging Namjoon to “god just drive FASTER!!” and his husband just answering “HONEY IT’S A PLAY STREET WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? RUN OVER SOME KIDS??”

 

Neither of them know how they made it in time but it calmed down the really stressed out Seokjin who holds Taehyung’s hand and tries to find his classroom for him.

With Hoseok’s help they find the room, Seokjin says bye to his older son then leans down towards Taehyung.

“Have lots and lots of fun darling and don’t forget to behave and be respectful to people that are older than you!” he tells him, a very proud dad-smile on his lips.

“Okay appa!” Taehyung wraps his little arms around his father’s neck and gives him the cutest little hug Seokjin ever experienced.

He carefully waves him goodbye as the little boy slowly disappears in the classroom then sighs.

Fuck both his babies are growing up.

Pushing his hands into the front pockets of his pants he exits the building and walks back towards the car where his husband is already waiting for him to come back.

His fingertips brush the phone that dropped to the bottom of his pocket, so he pulls it out and decides he needs to talk about how now both his sons attend school.

  


**Prettiest Hyung**

Jiminaah

I just dropped Taehyungie at school for the first time

When did he grow up he was still a tiny baby yesterday ㅠ.ㅠ

 

**Sweet Mochi**

Ohhh he’ll do amazingly!!

I know right??

Jungkookie is already 4 as well, he’ll go to school in only 2 years even though it feels like he just learned to walk... ㅜㅡㅜ  


**Prettiest Hyung**

Ahh there’s no bigger heartbreak than seeing your own kids grow up..

 

**Sweet Mochi**

Yeah but it’s not like we can do anything about that..

I have to go now, Jungkookie just woke up and needs some eyes on him now..

Have a great day hyung! <3

 

**Prettiest Hyung**

You have an even better day Jiminie!

And tell lil Kookie that I said hi <3

Oh and Yoongi too :D

  


Seokjin drops himself into the car seat next to Namjoon and lets out an overly dramatic sigh.

“Hey it’s going to he fine, I’m sure he’ll do really well.” he tries to calm the older but it looks like it’s doing nothing for him at all.

“I just hope he doesn’t use Hoseok as a role model and starts copying him, I don’t want both my boys to have difficulties in school..” Seokjin whines, already predicting the worst and thinking about all the bad things that could happen.

“Let’s wait how the first day turns out before we worry about anything okay? Maybe there’s no reason to be scared after all.” Namjoon tries again but Seokjin just sits there in silence, arms crossed and eyes on his shoes.

He puts a hand on Jin’s head, then pulls him in a little and presses a loving kiss to his temple which at least makes the older smile a little.

“You worry too much. Let’s drive home and get ready for work, everything else we can care about after.” he suggests, waits a second for Jin to nod in approvement, then starts the car.

 **\--사--랑--해--요--**  


Namjoon was around two hours into his work in the studio when suddenly he gets a call from an unknown number.

“Kim Namjoon” he picks it up, absolutely no idea who it might be because he usually saves all the important numbers.

“Hello Mr. Kim, this is Mrs. Lee your son’s teacher.” a friendly sounding woman answers.

Oh god which bone did Hoseok break this time when he tried to play tag?

“It’s about your son, Taehyung.” she elaborates and Namjoon’s eyes widen.

Wait what Taehyung?

This was his first day at school what does she mean she calls because of him??

Apparently the surprise caught Namjoon so off guard that he forgets to answer because the poor lady on the other end just continues to talk.

“I’m really sorry if I’m interrupting something but I already tried to call your spouse and he doesn’t seem to pick up the call so this was the next number I found where I thought I might be able to reach someone.”

“Oh no no it’s fine you’re not interrupting anything!” Namjoon finally manages to say.

“What happened, is Taehyung okay?”

There’s a sigh on the other end and it sounds more frustrated than worried so Namjoon doesn’t expect anyone to be hurt.

“Well your son appears to have trouble getting along with the other kids. We played a game to get to know all the kids better and he got into a little argument and yeah.. It didn’t go so well, now he’s been sitting in the nurse’s room crying for almost an hour and repeatedly saying that he wants to go home to his dad..” the woman explains and she almost sounds like she feels guilty for what happened.

Ah fuck, Taehyungie what are you doing..

“Okay I’ll come and get him right away.” Namjoon tells her without hesitating a single second then hangs up the phone.

Barely 15 minutes later he walks into the school and straight towards the nurse’s room, where he has been countless times before considering how often Hoseok gets hurt while playing.

He takes one step through the door and immediately has a little crying boy running towards him and hugging his legs.

“Ah he just calmed down a little.” the nurse says, smiling warmly at Namjoon.

“Thank you for taking care of him, I’ll take it from here.” he smiles back and picks his still crying son up.

He carries him towards the car and slowly but surely Taehyung’s tears stop falling.

“Tae what happened? Why did you want to go home?” Namjoon asks once he’s sure his son calmed down enough to properly talk to him.

The little boy wipes his eyes with little fists, then holds on tightly to his dad’s neck.

“T-the other kids are s-so mean to me..” he hiccups slightly.

“Come on, tell daddy what happened maybe I can help.”

He puts Taehyung in the backseat of the car then sits down next to him.

After a few seconds of silence he climbs into the lap of his father then explains “We played a game and.. and I am good at it so I told my group what we are doing but..” he stops for a second.

“But they said they don’t want to do what I say and I said we will lose if we don’t do it how I want and then they got angry and said they didn’t want to play with me anymore..”

The previous tears are now back again, quickly dripping down his full cheeks.

“A-and they stopped talking to me and I-I felt left out and got angry and I h-hit Joohyeon because it made me sad and then he started crying and told the t-teacher he hated me and doesn’t want me in the group anymore a-and..” his words become more and more incoherent as he cries harder, sobbing into Namjoon’s chest.

“Taehyungie..” he sighs, softly patting the sad boys back.

“You can’t just tell the other kids what to do. You have to play together if you want to win, you can’t just say that doing it your way is the best way. Maybe the other kids had great ideas too but you didn’t let them try, don’t you think that made them sad too?” he asks.

Taehyung looks up to him, trying to follow.

“Y-yeah maybe..” he hiccups, wiping at his eyes again.

“Try to understand the other kids too okay? They don’t hate you, they were just frustrated that you wanted to push them around. And if it makes you sad when they ignore you then you don’t just hit them Tae. Tell them what they are doing hurts you and try to find a way that makes all of you happy. It’s more fun to play with people who are happy instead of just you being happy, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes but I was right daddy! I win the game all the time and they still didn’t want to do it my way I don’t understand!” he almost yells, obviously confused.

“Think of it this way Tae, maybe the ideas the other kids had were great too and you would have missed out on new ways to play the game just because you didn’t want them to participate too. Also winning a game is not that important, of course it feels good to win but doesn’t it feel better to have fun playing with your friends?” Namjoon gently pushes the bangs out of his son’s eyes (wow he’ll need a haircut soon).

“Yes..” he admits, now avoiding his dad’s eyes completely, looking down to his own hands.

“So what are you going to do next time?” Namjoon asks.

“I’ll listen to the other children more and decide together with them.. I won’t tell them what to do because it makes them sad and then I will get sad again too..” Taehyung explains, looking up to Namjoon and looking for a sign of approvement.

Namjoon nodds proudly then asks “And did you apologize to Joohyeon for hitting him? If it made him cry you must have really hurt him.”

Taehyung looks away shyly and mumbles that he didn’t.

“Can you promise me something?” Namjoon asks, making his son look him in the eyes.

“When you go back to school tomorrow, the first thing you will do is say that you’re sorry to Joohyeon for hitting him and to the other kids for being mean to them. Say that you won’t do it again and then you ask them if you can play with them again okay?”

Taehyung agrees but doesn’t seem very comfortable with the thought of doing that.

“Are you sure they don’t hate me now? Maybe they don’t want to be my friends anymore..” he mumbles quietly.

Well at least Taehyung is aware of the fact that he did something wrong, he wouldn’t worry about that if he didn’t.

“Completely sure baby, just be nice to them and try to get along more. They aren’t mean to you if you aren’t mean to them either.” Namjoon assures them then pulls him into a big hug.

“I didn’t want to make them mad, I just didn’t know what to do..” Taehyung almost whispers.

“I know Tae, but the other kids can’t know that if you don’t tell them. Always try to talk to them instead of doing something mean okay?”

“Okay.. Thank you daddy..” Taehyung hugs him a little harder and Namjoon smiles to himself, his little boy was learning.

Namjoon decides to drive home right after, then play a little with his son until Hoseok and Seokjin come home as well.

What happened will be talked about when both sons are in bed later today.

 

**\--사--랑--해--요--**

-In the evening-

 

Hoseok and Taehyung who share a room are in bed and it must be quite late already because from the door that is cracked open shines no light anymore which means that even their parents must be in bed by now.

“Hyung..?” Taehyung asks quietly into the dark, checking if his brother was still awake.

“Mh.” comes the answer.

“Do you have many friends at school?” Taehyung keeps asking Hoseok who sleeps in the bunk above him.

“A few.” is the sleepy sounding, very short answer.

“..Hyung what if I don’t find friends because the others don’t like me?” the younger’s voice suddenly sounds so sad that Hoseok fully wakes up immediately.

“Why wouldn’t they like you? You are funny.” Hoseok encourages him, sitting up and looking down over the edge over his bed down to Taehyung.

He hears sniffling from his younger brothers bed.

“Today in school I fought with the other kids and they said they hated me and don’t want to play with me..” he explains, voice shaking a little.

“Who said that?” Hoseok asks.

“Joohyeon said that.. Because I was mean to him..” Taehyung elaborates.

“..I bet you will find friends soon. You had many friends in kindergarten, just wait a few days. It took me a little to find friends too.” he tells from experience.

“I don’t want to be alone in school hyung..” Taehyung sobbs quietly into his blanket.

“Don’t cry Taehyungie.” Hoseok tries to calm him down and throws down a teddy bear, right onto his brothers legs.

“It will be fine, you just had a bad day. Tomorrow will be lots of fun and everything will be okay again, yeah?” he says.

Taehyung doesn’t answer obviously not convinced by his hyung’s words.

“And if anything happens you can always come to me okay?” he offers.

“Thank you so much Hoseokie hyung..” Tae says and now he sounds a little better, to Hoseok’s relief.

“No problem Tae. Now let’s sleep, I’m tired.” he says then lays back down and wraps himself into the blanket.

 

Everything looked a lot better the next morning, Taehyung seems to look forward to apologize to the other kids and try again, better this time.

Until the second they stand in front of the entrance of the school building when he suddenly freezes in nervousness.

Hoseok sees this and grabs his hand.

“Come on we have to go.” he says and smiles down to his little brother who gives a little reluctant smile back.

Seokjin hugs both and waits until they go inside together, hoping today would go better for Taehyung.

 

Three hours into his work day and Namjoon gets a call again, this time it’s from Seokjin.  


**Beautiful Husband**

“Namjoonie, the school called me, Hoseok is in trouble again..”

 

Namjoon sighs in despair.

Will he ever be able to have a normal day at work?

 

**Honeybun♡**

“Oh god no, what did he do this time?”

 

**Beautiful Husband**

“He beat up Joohyeon from Tae’s class..”

 

**Honeybun♡**

“Jesus christ.. Okay wait a second I’ll leave in five minutes, meet you at the entrance.”

 

**Beautiful Husband**

“Alright, see you there.”

  


Namjoon hangs up, then sighs another sigh of annoyance and drags both hands down his face.

“Let’s have kids he said, it’ll be fun he said, they will be cute little angels he said.” he grumbles into his hands.

Of course Namjoon doesn’t regret having his sons at all, the days they came were probably the happiest of his whole life and he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world but sometimes raising two boys was just so _frustrating._

A little later he sits in the school principal’s room with Seokjin, in the middle sitting Hoseok looking as guilty as humanly possible.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Choi, I don’t know why he did that, he never hurts anyone on purpose.” Seokjin assures the sceptic looking woman in an office chair who sits behind a desk in front of them.

“Why do you hit a first grader Hoseok? He isn’t even in your class, you don’t know him. What did he do to you?” Namjoon asks, voice stricter than usual.

Hoseok refuses to look up from the floor as he starts explaining what happened.

“Yesterday Taehyungie told me that Joohyeon was being mean to him and he cried at night when he told me and it made me so angry that someone was being unfair to him and made him cry..”

“Did Taehyung tell you that he hit Joohyeon before he was being mean to him?” Namjoon asks his son who replies with a little shake of his head.

“No he didn’t tell me..”

“Honey, I appreciate that you want to protect your little brother but hurting another kid doesn’t help him at all. He apologized to Joohyeon today and I bet everything was fine again after that.” Seokjin scolds and looks over to Hoseok’s home room teacher who sits next to the principal, nodding in agreement.

“Tae is becoming a big boy and he can handle things himself now. It’s never wrong to help someone but before you do please ask if your help is needed and then don’t do in a way where you hurt someone else.” Seokjin continues lecturing his son who still looks down to the floor, knowing that he did something bad.

“I really hope things like that won’t happen again Hoseok, I don’t want to have to call your parents again.” the principal says, addressing him directly.

“I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.” Hoseok says, now looking up to the adults around him.

“Did you at least apologize to him?” Namjoon asks.

“Yes he did.” the homeroom teacher throws in and Namjoon nods.

“Okay.” Seokjin says and stands up from his chair.

“Thank you for letting us know, I think we’ll have to go now.”

 

They say their goodbyes and Seokjin apologizes for his son’s behaviour again, then they wait for the last 20 minutes of class to pass by sitting on the school’s playground until Taehyung last lesson ends and continue to take their both sons home.

 

**Prettiest Hyung**

Jiminieee..

Yesterday Tae had trouble today we get called to the principal’s room because Hoseok hit a first grader..

I’m freaking stressed..

 

**Sweet Mochi**

Oh nooo

Did everything turn out okay??

 

**Prettiest Hyung**

Yeah everything is fine now but ugh..

I just feel so bad for them having a hard time getting along with other kids..

I thought it might be easy for them because they have a sibling

 

**Sweet Mochi**

Don’t worry about it too much hyung

They are just kids give them time to get used to the new environment^^

 

**Prettiest Hyung**

Hoseok has been in school for _two years_ Jiminah..

 

**Sweet Mochi**

Sure he is a little trouble maker but you know he doesn’t do it because he is a bad kid

He just tries to cope with all the new experiences he encounters

Let’s be patient!

 

**Prettiest Hyung**

You are probably right..

Ahh my poor babies

 

**Sweet Mochi**

You know what?

How about we come over this evening so Taehyungie and Hoseokie can play with Jungkookie a little

They always get along so well after all! ^-^

 

**Prettiest Hyung**

Well they do _most of the time_

But yeah that sounds great I’ll let my three boys know!

 

**Sweet Mochi**

Alrighty we’ll be over around 4 then see you hyuuung!

 

**Prettiest Hyung**

♡

 

Raising kids isn’t easy, of course it isn’t you try to get along with small individuals who have their own little personality and stubborn head so it’s obvious that problems come up at some point, but those problems are quickly forgotten the same second you see your child laugh and be happy.

And Namjoon and Seokjin both know it wouldn’t be the same without the small downs they have.

Their marriage wouldn’t be the same.

Their whole little family wouldn’t be the same.

So what is a little stress if you get a more grown up little human out of it in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will go on for a while because it doesn't follow a specific plot line, it's just slices of life so don't worry it there's no update for a while I won't discontinue this!^^

**Author's Note:**

> This IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE.  
> I've finished the first 4 chapters so far and I love this idea.  
> Ah.  
> I'm so good at procrastinating.  
> I should be learning health and biology because exams this week but here I am writing stuff again.  
> I'm just a fool for family BTS.  
> I hope you like it ☆


End file.
